un nuevo comienzo
by joya blanca
Summary: ben tiene muchas preocupaciones y cada dia pierde se vuelve más y más serio,¿habra alguna esperanza de que se relaje? ¿podra volver ser el de antes? ¿estara listo para un bebe?


Un nuevo comienzo

Titulo original: New Beginning

Autor: Ah-choo

Traducción: Joya blanca

* * *

><p>Descargo de responsabilidad (del autor original): No tengo la serie de Ben 10 ni soy dueño de estos personajes (con la excepción de Mai, pero no deja de ser un nombre aleatorio). Estoy a préstamo para mi entretenimiento y los suyos.<p>

Descargo de responsabilidad joya blanca: Ben 10 no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco, solo la traducción. Me dio la impresión inspirada en el capitulo donde viajan al futuro (ben 10 original), miren yo no estoy ni a favor ni en contra de ben x julie, misma situación con ben x kai, solo traduje por que era una buena historia. (si encuentro traduciré historias de ben x elena, o ben x unice o si no las escribire pero cuando se me ocurran)

* * *

><p>Un nuevo comienzo<p>

'Oh, Dios ...

oh dios, oh dios, oh dios

"No hay manera de que esto puede estar sucediendo!" pensó. Ella había siempre se aseguro de usar protección en tanto ella y su novio, pero ella todavía tenía para hacer frente a esto?

A pesar de eso quedo embarazada?

'Esto no puede estar pasando! "pensó Kai Green como ella seguía mirando hacia abajo en el pequeño dispositivo que acaba de orinar en hace unos minutos. "Él y yo siempre tratamos de protegernos. Píldora o el condón femenino para mí, preservativos para él, y esos pequeños TODAVÍA chicos pasaron por ahi? ¡Maldita sea! Mis maestros de salud se está aprovechando de mí! Oh Dios, tres años y ahora me encuentro con esto,

¿Que voy a hacer?

Kai luego sollozó durante 20 minutos en el baño, pensando en cualquier escenario del peor caso posible, hasta que se levantó, caminó delante del espejo del baño y se miró.

Su cabello era largo, negro, brillante y suave; de la misma manera que siempre se mantuvo desde el día en que era joven, sólo por este día lo llevaba recogido en un moño sencillo.

Llevaba un traje de tres piezas azul marino de negocios que se combina con bombas y medias a juego con su tono de piel. Verse a sí misma con el maquillaje corrido después de llorar, se sintió un poco de orgullo en sí misma que, incluso en las condiciones más terribles Kai Green está siempre dispuesto a desafiar al mundo con su inteligencia y encanto.

"Uf, yo sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, cuando tuve todos estos bienes, me pasa a mí esta semana. ¿Por qué en el mundo que acaba de decidir a que me pase esto justo cuando estoy en una misión importante?... pero al menos ahora sé por qué he estado actuando tan mal. Oh Dios. "

Poniendo su mano sobre su cara, ella respiró hondo mientras trataba de pensar en el lo que debe hacer ahora.

"Ok, estoy en un viaje diplomático importante por mí misma durante toda una semana. No puedo ponerme en contacto con nadie que conozco personalmente en su línea de comunicaciones a menos que quieren poner en peligro a mí ya mi planeta. Ni siquiera debo decirle a nadie que estuve aquí! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? '

Respirar profundamente, ella se deslizó hacia abajo en el suelo y miró al suelo brillante.

"Debo ser valiente", pensó ella, "yo debo centrarse en cosas importantes. Voy a crear una lista de lo que tengo que hacer y sólo marcare lo que he terminado! De esa manera puedo estar segura de estar tranquila y serena y nadie sabrá lo que sé ahora. "

Tirando de ella hacia arriba desde el suelo con fuerza, se contuvo y salió de su cuarto de baño personal.

Ya que ella era un huésped muy importante, la gente de este planeta le dio una hermosa casa de cortesía enorme para que se quedara un tiempo haciendo visitas importantes a su líder. Kai gozaba de todos los beneficios hermosos que viene con ser un diplomático Galáctico, pero siempre hacía todo lo posible a actuar como si nada. Después de todo, que muestra sorprendido, en un par de cosas pueden hacer que usted y su planeta suave, que siempre pensé.

A continuación, cogió un poco de papel de repuesto en una lujosa mesa de madera y se sentó. Tomo una pluma, empezó a escribir lo que era más importante para ella esta semana, para mantener la calma y hacer a darse cuenta de cómo se debe actuar. Después de todo, aún tenía tres días más en este planeta.

"Las cosas importantes que debo mantener mis ojos y la cabeza son….

1) Usted está aquí para hablar con el líder de este planeta y mostrarles cómo la Tierra es un gran aliado preparado para ellos.

2) Usted está aquí para hacer amigos con otros diplomáticos.

3) Siempre mostrar lo inteligente y amable que es usted, y siempre uno arriba a alguien cuando te cabrean, sólo para mostrar a la gente cómo se puede ser inteligente.

4) No hacer llamadas personales. Que le mostrará como débil o sino verdaderamente groseros ». No se puede mostrar cualquier tipo de debilidad

5) Ir a casa inmediatamente y decirle a Mai ... y tal vez Edwin.

6) No visitar a sus padres. Señor, conoce a su madre sabrán inmediatamente.

7)... tratar de ponerse en contacto con Ben '

'Ben ... "Kai pensó mientras inadvertidamente dejó caer su pluma y parecía triste. Iba a ser muy difícil. El no era cualquier tipo de hombre, se trataba de Ben Tennyson! El hombre que fue considerado un héroe enorme a todo el mundo ,en cada planeta; El hombre que nunca tuvo tiempo para nadie más que a sí mismo cuando se trataba de salvar el planeta de todo lo negativo; El hombre que fue conocido hasta la fecha con varias mujeres al mismo tiempo y era considerado un excelente amante y el hombre vivo más sexy (de acuerdo con varios artículos en línea y en revistas).

'El hombre que me dejo embarazada. Kai pensó. A continuación, comenzó a buscar de nuevo todas las cosas que ella hizo con él en el pasado. Ella nunca pensó que nunca volvería a verlo e incluso creo que él recibiría tan popular como es ahora, pero las cosas siempre se las arreglan para conseguir su mal, incluyéndolo a él.

Sonrió al pensar en su primera reunión con los demás, ¿cómo la salvó de varios extraterrestres que intentaron matarla a ella y sus guardias? y le recogiendo para salvarla en su forma Benwolf.

Ella supo de inmediato quién era y ella se echó a reír ante el recuerdo de lo que él se ruboriza cuando le dio las gracias y lo llamó Ben. Y aun así, no hasta que su abuelo intentó enganchar para arriba en un baile, cada uno diciendo lo tanto de ellos sería bueno para la solución de los dos en el futuro.

Nunca pensé que era una gran cosa, ya que como ella, probablemente sería olvidado, pero se sentía tan especial cada vez que ella y Ben trató de hacer algo cuando uno de ellos estaba libre después.

Ni siquiera la mente saliendo con él otras chicas, porque cuando ella lo llamó, él siempre se aseguraba de que nada se interpusiera en su camino cuando se trata de sus citas.

Fue también gracias a él que se puso en contacto con Gwendolyn, que ambas se reconciliaran y se hicieron amigas rápidamente.

Gwendolyn incluso la sorprendió diciendo que Ben se había convertido en un poco menos serio y estricto al salir con ella, pero sólo un poco. Kai rió ante la idea de su prima siempre empujándolo hacia ella siempre que sea posible solo para que pueda dejar de ser un hombre tan serio como lo es ahora. Kai no siempre cuenta lo actuar de esa manera, pero ella puede ver cómo su familia no le gusta cómo actúa.

"Si tan sólo pudiera calmarse y relajarse. Pensó. En cuanto a su estómago le dio unas palmaditas, entonces el pensamiento de las cosas temibles, como él, llegando a ser aún más serio y estricto, y tal vez incluso le decía que él no puede estar con ella debido a que un niño era un gran peso.

Pensó en sus propias decisiones y se preguntó, "¿Estoy listo incluso para uno? Si no estuviera tan ocupada, me habría tomado la píldora del día después y todo este lío se habría olvidado. Pero... tengo 29 años, estoy con un hombre a quien amo entrañablemente por tres años consecutivos, y ya tengo un gran trabajo. ¿Qué me impide no tener un aborto?

Contemplando, se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la cocina, donde el enorme refrigerador de metal abre automáticamente para ella. Da las gracias por el reflejo, miró hacia adentro para ver qué comer. Tomo una gruesa capa de jamón, un cuenco lleno de puré de patatas y salsa de carne, plato lleno de buñuelos de maíz recién fritos, y un plato de verduras que consiste en las zanahorias, pepino, apio y aderezo ranch, que llevaba todas las extravagantes comidas a la mesa del comedor y Encendió la televisión mientras se sentaba a comer.

'Ben podría impulsar un aborto, pensó Kai. "Sería mejor para él. Quiero decir que está pasando mucho y podría detenerlo. Puede que incluso volcado después. Dios no me gustaría eso. "Ella hizo un mohín mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar los ojos, mientras veía el programa de TV.

"¿Cómo sabes que es mío? ¿Cómo puedo estar contigo cuando tengo tantas mujeres para elegir? ¿Qué te hace pensar que seríamos buenos padres?"

Kai continua ha sollozando mientras come sus buñuelos y ve a un adolescente joven gritar esas cosas en su novia. Realmente tengo que dejar de ver esto. "pensó mientras trataba de cambiar el canal. "Oh Dios, ¿y si dice lo mismo a mí?" Llorando por diez minutos más, pronto comenzó a temblar y se enojo con ella misma.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Revolcándose en la compasión del uno mismo acerca de lo que un hombre piensa de ti cuando eres perfectamente capas de manejar las cosas a ti misma. No llegue a donde está hoy simplemente haciendo averiguaciones sobre lo que ellos piensan que debo hacer. Tú lo hiciste todo tú misma! "

Kai se puso de pie hacia arriba, por suerte sin comida alrededor de ella, con las manos aún temblando y golpeando contra la mesa. "Dejaré que Ben se entere, pero hasta entonces, voy a mirar todas las opciones posibles, sin que mi mente nubla mi juicio!"

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia el ordenador en su habitación y miro, tanto los pros y los contras de mantener a un niño o abortarlo.

Tres días más tarde, Kai Green bajó de la nave espacial con Ben Tennyson esperando en el suelo.

"Ben?"

"Hola Nena." dijo antes de plantar un gran beso en sus labios. Esta acción la hizo desmayarse un poco y espera de él un poco más de tiempo hasta que se soltó y le guiñó un ojo.

"Me sorprende de ti! cuando tienes cosas mejores que hacer."

"Nada es mejor o más importante de lo que eres para mí". Y comenzó a acurrucarse en su contra.

Sentimientos de recelo, Kai bromeó "... ¿Cómo sabías que iba a llegar aquí?"

"¿QUÉ?" Ben respondió sorprendido. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo visitar a mi chica favorita? Además, me preocupé cuando te habías ido en una semana sin una palabra para mí, así que le pregunté a tus conocidos y supe que ibas a aterrizar aquí".

"Lo siento, estoy tan llena de nervios en este momento."

Ben miró a Kai con la preocupación y ha comenzado a preguntarse qué pasó con ella cuando de pronto oyó un accidente dentro de dos mil kilómetros de distancia. Al entrar en el modo de héroe, se convirtió rápidamente en XLR8, tomó todas las cosas de Kai y ella misma, rápidamente la puso en su centro de comando y con la cremallera fuera, al tiempo que le decía cómo va a estar de vuelta después de hacer frente a una amenaza de muy lejos.

Suspirando, Kai puso todas sus cosas cerca de la puerta del área y miró a su alrededor, hasta que se terminó. Mientras mira por la ventana, inmediatamente ampliada hasta ella y la sostuvo por detrás, como se transforma de nuevo a su viejo yo. Cuando Kai lo sentía, respiró hondo y lo llamo con tono de grave.

Tomando la mano, lo sentó en el salón y le dijo que iba a tomar un trago. Ben reconoció de inmediato su tono.

"... ¿Estás bien?"

Pero ella no respondió al obtener la bebida, y cuando regresó se dio cuenta de que acaba de prepararse para ella misma una leche con chocolate.

"Uhhh, no me refiero a ser un buzzkill pero no por lo general tomas Margaritas?"

"¡Eso es!" Kai pensó, y una vez que tomó un trago de la leche mezclados, ella le miró fijamente a los ojos, se sentó junto a él, le tendió la mano y le dijo todo.

Cuando terminó, hubo un largo silencio. Durante el silencio, que tenía que seguir recordando a sí misma para ser fuerte y recordar lo que ella haría.

Cuando ella miró a Ben, que apenas podía ver sus ojos por debajo de su cabello mientras él estaba mirando hacia abajo pensativo, su rostro era una mueca y su cuerpo todavía completamente inmóvil.

"¡Maldita sea! No puedo creer que estés embarazada después de todas las precauciones que tómanos. Mis maestros de salud se están aprovechando de mí!"

Al Escuchar lo mismo que ella pensaba, ante tal coincidencia le hizo reír.

Ben se limitó a sonreír con gusto a ella, pero aún no se sentía demasiado bien y su rostro aún mostraba esto.

"... ¿Por qué me dices esto?" Ben finalmente cuestionado. "Es tu cuerpo y su derecho otorgado a hacer lo que tienes ganas de hacer..."

"Bueno, yo te lo digo porque lo he pensado mucho y me he decidido a mantenerlo".

"¿En serio?" Él pareció sorprendido.

Kai se limitó a asentir y se apoderó de su mano. "Ahora, sé que estás muy ocupado así que voy a entender si no quieres esto, pero yo sí y creo que incluso si usted decide optar por no, creo que estoy lista para dar a luz y criar a al máximo. "

Con eso dicho, ella lo miró despacio y sentía que tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Al verlo no lo hace mejor, pero cuando abrió la boca de nuevo, el nudo se hizo más grande.

"Yo estoy con contigo hasta el final Kai".

Impresionada, ella quedó inerte y finalmente fue capaz de tragar con facilidad. Ella todavía no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad cuando ella todavía se sentía cómo rígida todavía.

"Realmente Ben?"

"Lo digo en serio. Eres lo mejor que puede suceder en mi vida Kai, y me odio a mí mismo si te he fallado en todo lo posible, especialmente si te dejo con mi hijo! Quiero asegurarme de que este mundo es extremadamente seguro. "

"Extremadamente seguro?"

Tirando de su mano, miró al suelo y comenzó a hablar.

"Quiero decir que, obviamente, voy a casarme contigo y la gente entonces se dará cuenta de lo nuestro y el bebé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que te estoy poniendo en un riesgo enorme con mi estilo de vida."

"No me importa si te casas conmigo o no Ben, mi vida está siempre en riesgo por ser un diplomático galáctico. Tú sabes cuánto algunas personas y las criaturas no quieren la paz con otros gobiernos. Sólo porque tú tuviste éxito en asegurar los tabloides y periódicos no saben acerca de nuestra relación, no significa que tiene que durar para siempre. La gente va a saber con el tiempo... "

"... Quiero que renuncies a tu trabajo también."

Kai se sorprendió y se puso hacia arriba por encima de él.

"¿Perdón?"

"Estoy hablando muy en serio. Yo no te quiero en situación de riesgo. Yo voy a hacer seguro que estés segura en cualquier parte del mundo, no importa como."

Con una mirada seria como de muerto, le dio la mano, él se levantó y se marchó, dejándola sin habla y por sí misma en la sede de la calma.

"No es más nerviosismo. Yo no lo culpo. Este es un shock para siquiera da mucho para pensar ". A continuación, comenzó a mirar por la ventana más cercana a ella. "Espero que esto no empeore las cosas para nosotros..."

Desde hace un par de días, semanas y hasta meses, Kai decidió mantenerse en ese plan, al mismo tiempo cuidar mejor de sí misma y su familia.

Ella había aceptado renunciar temporalmente de su trabajo, pero sólo para ver si podía calmar a Ben un poco.

Ben Tennyson había iniciado un cambio serio en su actitud la que se hizo aún más estricta y seria, enfocando toda su atención en la captura de delincuentes. Su familia constantemente preocupado por él, siempre se comprueba en Kai para ver si ella estaba haciendo lo mejor.

Con la forma en que su nueva familia había mirado por encima de ellos, Kai se sentía muy bendecida y en lugar de pensar: 'Espero que esto no empeore las cosas para nosotros. "En lugar de eso decidió que ella sería la confianza de Ben en sí mismo para mejorar.

Ella sabía que él sólo estaba tratando de centrarse tanto en hacer el lugar perfecto para ella y su hijo, y ella sabía que no quería decir todo lo que hizo.

Ella sólo hizo todo lo posible para mantener la esperanza y la confianza en él para hacerle ver el error de sus caminos, especialmente con la ayuda de su querida prima y el abuelo.

No fue hasta un año había pasado, especialmente cuando el abuelo cumplía sus 80 cumpleaños, que empezó a relajarse de verdad y calmarse. Eso la hizo muy feliz, porque era justo a tiempo, para que días después ocurriera el nacimiento del pequeño Kenneth.


End file.
